


of broken wine bottles and tears

by jingyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Yugyeom-Centric, markgyeom is purely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: In which Yugyeom is more hurt by the prank than he is relieved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from 7fics! i'm a brand new writer there, and this was my first fill! do check out the tumblr, everyone there that writes are extremely talented writers and deserve recognition!

If there was anything Yugyeom hated most in this world, it was upsetting and angering his hyungs. He loved and adored them, and as the youngest he craved their praise and affection, but all that ever stuck with Yugyeom amidst all the love and care was all the times he was a hindrance to them. 

He missed the snickers and stifled laughter of his members when Jaebum stormed up to him, jaw tight and eyes set afire. Immediately, he cowered, and felt the heat of his anxiety rising from the pit of his stomach into his throat - a wave of nausea washing over him, gasping for air in attempt to push down the wavering feeling between passing out and bursting into tears. 

His heart sunk the moment his members ran around the room triumphantly, successfully lulling him into another hidden camera. But this time he didn't cry - he would only seem weak, he wasn't weak, at least, he didn't want to seem weak. So he played along, chest constricting and cheeks aching as he forced on a smile, playfully trying to get out of their vice like grips. 

The moment they reached home, Yugyeom shut his bedroom door behind him and buried himself under his blankets, trying to drown out the booms of laughter and joy that sent a ringing through his ears. Hearing how much fun they were having without him only made him sink further into his bed, and he thought for a moment that it would be better for him to just lay there and rot rather than face his members. 

The creak of his door opening went unnoticed while he sobbed, only making the effort to muffle his hiccups and sniffles in his pillows when he felt a presence next to his bed. 

No words were exchanged - Yugyeom didn’t have a clue who it was, but by the way the delicate hand smoothed over his back, it told him it was Mark. 

“Go away.” Yugyeom pulled the sheets just below his nose to reveal his puffy eyes and runny nose. 

“Hey.” His voice was stern yet gentle - there was nothing condescending or commanding about Mark’s voice. “Gyeom, you know you can always talk to me.” 

That was the thing about Mark. No matter how much he stumbled over his words or how little he spoke, he always listened. Yugyeom couldn’t be anymore grateful that it was Mark that came to find him instead of someone else.

“It’s stupid.” 

Mark moved from his kneeling position to sit on the edge of Yugyeom’s bed, fingers weaving their way into the youngest’s hair as a form of therapy to calm him down. “A problem is still a problem. Tell me what’s up. It’s okay.” 

“I-” he starts, but then stops. “I told you, it's stupid.” 

“Stupid problem or not, I’m still going to listen to you, Gyeomie. Feelings are feelings. Don’t bottle them in.” 

Yugyeom sat up, untangling Mark’s fingers from his hair wordlessly. “Is this about earlier?”

Mark earned a meek nod and he pulled the younger into a tight embrace, not blinking an eye when he heard the younger began to sob again. He rubbed soothing circles on his back, rocking their bodies from side to side in attempt to calm him down. “God, I’m so sorry, Gyeom.” 

As soon as Yugyeom’s crying ceased, Mark pulled away and wiped his tear stained face, sighing and pressing their foreheads together. “I’m so sorry. Please, if we hurt you, don’t keep it in. We never want to be the reason you’re hurting. We never want you to hurt.” 

“When things like t-that happen… I hate it. I hate disappointing you, I hate frustrating you, I hate making you angry. I hate myself for being such a nuisance.” 

“You’re not a nuisance. You’re our lovable, sweet, maknae, okay? Please, always tell us - or if you’re not comfortable telling everyone, at least tell me when something is wrong. It’s the most I can do as your big brother. I’m doing a pretty shitty job if I can’t even do it right.” 

“Thank you, hyung.” Mark pursed his lips into a tight smile, wiping some left over tears. “We love you. Don’t ever forget that.” 

A knock came at the door before the knob twisted it open, Jinyoung’s head poking in. “Hey, you guys were taking a while so…” He trailed off and walked inside as soon as he saw Yugyeom’s face, and Yugyeom couldn't help but tear up at the sight of Jinyoung, who immediately tugged him into a tight hug. 

Mark enveloped the two in his arms, rubbing up and down on Yugyeom's back, and somehow the other members caught on and dogpiled onto Yugyeom's bed, the maknae in the center of the embrace. 

“Why are we hugging, though?” Youngjae piped up, cheek resting on Jinyoung’s shoulder blade. 

Yugyeom forced out a giggle at that, pushing his hyungs off him with a smile. Mark ruffled his hair, wiping the fresh tears with the pads of his thumb. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung didn’t need to know what Yugyeom was crying about - they could read it in Mark’s and Yugyeom’s faces, the way Mark gazed at him with the utmost affection, care, and worry, all at once. Jackson, Youngjae, and Bambam needed a little more explaining, but Yugyeom didn’t mind at all. 

“We love you, kiddo.” Jinyoung brushed Yugyeom’s red locks from his face. “We would be nothing without you.”


End file.
